Friends and love
by Jacck1234
Summary: Sakura finds herserlf trapped between her own feelings and the ones of her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only my Story.

Yeah here it is. My first Fanfiction.  
I was bored and this is waht happened.

Its Kibahina and Narusaku. If you dont like the parrings dont read.

Oh and sorry for my bad english. I know it sucks.

I would like you to tell me what you liked and what couldve been better about it. So dont be shy.

/Inner Sakura/  
"Talking and thoughts"

It was a warm evening in Konoha. Most people sat around and enjoyed the warm air and the sunset.  
Sakura walked along the park trying to get some fresh air and some time to clear her head after the last mission.  
She wasn´t quite sure what it was that bothered her, but she was sure it had something to do with Naruto.  
Even thought that guy had grown up and was alot sweeter than he was, when they were young and easy challenge Sasuke´s looks, he still used to be an annoying Baka sometimes.  
She left the park and started her way home, still thinking about him. Why was she so confused? What did or didn´t happen, that she could not stop to think about this boy?  
Then it hit her. He had not asked her out on a date, like he used to after missions. That was what bothered her.

"But why do I care about that? It's not like that is something bad. I mean it always annoyed me to have him asking me out. " she thought to herself. "So why do I care?"  
/Because you liked it to have him ask you out stupid/  
There it was again, this voice in her mind she tried to ignore. It had been always in her mind since she was younger and she never managed to shut it up.  
Sakura was that lost in her mind she didn't notice the other girl in front of her and ran right into her.

"Ouch! Hey look out where you go!" said Sakura angrily. Then she saw who she had run into.  
"Sor..Sorr...Sorry...Sakura-san. I didn't mean to. I just was thinking about..Nar...ähm nevermind." said Hinata.  
"Its ok. And please stop the stutter. I wont bite you." said Sakura and smiled at Hinata.  
/HHmmm maybe you wont! But id like to!/  
"Ok."  
"So, where do you want to go?" asked Sakura. "Do you have a date or something?"  
"Nah, I wish I had one but im just going to eat some Ramen with Kiba later. Maybe Naru...ähm" Hinata stopped.  
"Maybe Naru...what?" Sakura asked without really knowing why.  
/Oh Girl you know exactly why!/  
"I just thought, that maybe I could meet Naruto there. But that was just stupid" Hinata replied.  
"Why? I think Naruto would be happy to see you. You should stop to be that shy." Sakura said a bit to fast.  
"You think so?" Hinata asked with hope in her eyes.  
"Sure. It is Naruto he always is happy seeing his friends." anwsered Sakura.  
/And that´s what she will always be to him! A friend!/  
"But..what if I can´t speak to him?." said Hinata, as she was cut off by Sakura.  
"Come on! I will come with you and help you with that."  
/No stop doing that! Stop! Bad idea!"/  
"Oh really? Oh thank you so much Sakura! " said Hinata and hugged her.  
"It's no big deal. Now come on!" Sakura smiled at her.  
/Oh yeah it is a big deal and you know it! Stop it now. Shes not the right one for Naruto/  
Sakura continued to ignore the voice like always and broke free from Hinatas hug,  
Then they walked off to the Ramen shop.

AT THE RAMEN SHOP with Kiba an Naruto.

"Ahhh man what is taking her so long?" Kiba asked himself a bit to loud.  
"Did ya say something Kiba?" asked Naruto.  
" No. I was just wondering why Hinata isn´t here yet. We were supposed to meet here." Said Kiba.  
" So you finally got your date?"  
"Nahh, just friends. Like always." answered Kiba with a sad face, that Naruto knew all to well.  
"Just keep on Kiba. Soon she will see what a good guy you are. " said Naruto to his friend, trying to cheer him up. " You two are meant for each other. So relax, im sure she is here any minute."  
"I hope so." replied Kiba who was a bit happier now. "What about you and Sakura?"  
"I gave up on that. She isn't interested in me as her boyfriend. I have to accept that." said Naruto with a very sad face, but a second later he smiled again and continued:" But its okay. As long as I can be there for her and make her happy, that's enough for me."  
And he showed a big fake smile,.  
It was not OK and Kiba could tell, as easily as that he could tell the sky was blue.  
"Yeah, "enough for me"-my ass!" Kiba said to him. "I know you better than that so be honest with me."  
" I am. I really gave up on her. She showed often enough, that she is not interested in me. Everytime I ask her out she just gets mad and hits me into the ground. So I stopped asking her out."  
"Hey cheer up. How many times did you save her? How many times did you protect her? She just has to fall for you. " said Kiba now seeing that it was his turn to cheer his friend up.  
"Thank you Kiba." Naruto smiled back. This time it was a faint smile but a real one. But it vanished as fast as it had showed up. "But I don't really believe your are right." Naruto thought.  
"You are welcome buddy!" Kiba smiled at him. "Now have another bowl. It's on me!"

After some time Hinata and Sakura got to the Ramen shop. Kiba instandly got up and gave his place to Hinata helping her to sit down next to Naruto.  
"Thank you Kiba-kun. Thats really sweet of you." Hinata said, while Kiba started blushing.  
"Ah its nothing." he replied and took another chair next to Hinata.  
Sakura sat down at the other chair next to Naruto.  
"HHmmm he looks sad, dont he? Whats up with him?" Sakura thought while looking at him.  
/Oh Girl...just stop being so damn stupid please, it's that obvious/  
Naruto didn´t even notice that the girls where there, because he was to deep in his mind. He thought about what he did wrong that Sakura did not like him and didn´t even realise her next to him.  
The three others ordered some food and started talking.  
"Sorry im late Kiba-kun. I just ran into Sakura..." began Hinata.  
"Its okay." smiled Kiba. "Naruto and I had a good time talking."  
"Really? To me it seems Naruto isn´t even here. He didn´t even touch his ramen." said Sakura and waved a hand before her teammates face.  
"Oh Yeah. He is a bit out of it the last five minutes." Kiba said not letting his eyes from Hinata who looked at Naruto.  
"You know why Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked turning her face to Kiba.  
"Maybe. But that is his buissnes. I dont think I am allowed to tell you." Kiba said.  
"Oh. It's Ok Kiba-kun." said Hinata smiling at him. "Your are a really good friend."  
"Story of my life" Kiba said quietly to himself looking at his bowl of Ramen.

"Naruto! Hey Naruto wake up!" Sakura said loud while shaking at Narutos shoulders. "Wake up Baka!"  
/Stop calling him Baka. It's not the right time!/  
Naruto awoke of his thoughts hearing Sakura yelling at him. Again.  
"What is it Sakura-Chan? What did I wrong this time?" He asked looking at her with another fake smile.  
"You were totally lost in your mind! And you didn´t even say hello to me or Hinata! Now be nice! "Sakura said in a harsh tone.  
/Oh like you care if he said hello to Hinata!/  
"Oh. If that's what you want me to do Sakura-chan, then ill do it." he said leaving his thoughts  
/See he does whatever you want. now quit being a bitch and try to comfort him/  
"Nah, Naruto-kun you..don´t have to stop thinking about whatever you was thinking." Hinata said friendly.  
"Thats nice of you Hinata but Sakura is right. I should at least say hello to a beautiful girl like you." Naruto replied.  
"Yo..you thi..think im beautiful?" Hinata asked blushing furiously.  
Sakura also thought:"You think SHE is beautiful?What about me?"  
After she noticed what she just was thinking she asked herself :"And why do I care about that?"  
/YOU KNOW WHY! STOP PLAYING STUPID!"  
"Why shouldn´t he? You are beautiful Hinata-chan!" said Kiba, drawing her attention before Naruto could take it all.  
"You think Kiba-kun?" Hinata was now deep red in her face after two hot guys just said she was beautiful.  
"Of Course I think. And every boy also should!" replied Kiba and grinned at her.  
"Thank you thats so nice of you two...Kiba...Naruto" said Hinata.  
"Ah. No problem Hinata. Now, I have to you later." Naruto said. But when he left Sakura could see his eyes and there was a lot of sadness.  
"Wait Naruto! Whats wrong?" Hinata asked but got no awnser.  
"Yeah whats wrong with you Naruto?" Sakura thought to herself."You didnt even say bye to me?"  
/Go after him! Dont let him leave like that!/  
Still confused of what just happened Sakura could just sit where she was. She hated it to see him like this, even more than Naruto annoying her.

"So Hinata wanna go somewhere else?" Kiba asked to cover the awkward situation.  
"No. Sorry Kiba-kun. I have to go home now or father will be very angry. But thank you for inviting me here." With that Hinata also left, leaving a sad Kiba looking after her.  
"You really love her don´t you?" asked Sakura seeing his stare, that she knew all to well from Naruto.  
/Did you really have to ask?/  
"Yeah, maybe." Kiba blushed again. "She just so sweet, and beautiful and nice to others. How could i not love her? Even thought shes into Naruto."  
Sakura shook her head. Then she looked at Kiba.  
"I did not know that you're the romatic Dog boy." she teased him. "But still your blind."  
/Oh and you're not?/  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kiba with a confused face.  
"She likes you a lot stupid doggy!" Sakura replied.  
"Yeah, but just like a friend. Like you and Naruto." said Kiba. "And stop the nicknames!"  
"Nah. Its different from me and Naruto. She loves you! But she isn´t quite sure if she loves you more than she loves Naruto! Idiot!" Sakura laughed at him.  
/Oh it's a lot like you and Naruto. She does love him/  
"You´re sure about that? Kiba asked hopefully. "Then how can i make her fall for me?"  
" Oh you just have to find out that yourself. But I´ll help you. Under one condition." Sakura said.  
"What condition? I´ll do anything! " Kiba said.  
"Good then tell me what got into Naruto. And if you can´t because you don't know, help me find out. I don't like seeing him this down." Sakura.  
/You like it when he acts like a Baka for you huh?/  
"Ok! Deal." Kiba said hoping that this was his chance to help Naruto and himself to get what they both wanted most.  
"Good. then meet me tomorrow at five in the library. We can talk there without someone listening." Sakura explained having something in mind.  
"Ok Sakura. See you tomorrow." He said while leaving the Ramen shop.

When he had left Sakura continued to eat her Ramen and got lost in her mind thinking about Naruto.  
"What is it that makes that blond idiot so sad?  
/Just go and ask!"/  
"I hope he is going to cheer up in the next days. It's not like him to be sad. Maybe I should talk to him."  
/Maybe you should!/  
"Yeah thats what im going to do, when he doesn't cheer up. Even if I have to force him to talk."  
/Good idea!/  
With these things on her mind she left after paying her Ramen and went home.

/

The next day was a bright and sunny one, but Sakura couldnt enjoy it. She was to busy with thinking about the best way she could help Kiba.  
And it did not help, that there was a certain blond boy who also crossed her mind every few minutes.  
She just couldn't get the picture of Narutos sad face out of her mind.

When she sat in the library waiting for Kiba she heard two women talk about someone.

"Have you heard? He hasn't left his house all day. No one has seen him."  
"Yeah, I heard. And the rumors say, that he has asked Hokage-Sama to not send him on missions the next few days."  
"But why?"  
"I don't know..."

But before Sakura could listen more, Kiba sat down next to her and started to talk.  
"Sorry im late. I just had to help my sister." he apologized.  
"Its ok. So wanna start to think how you can win her heart?" Sakura asked.  
"Thats why im here."  
"Ok then, tell me: Do you love Hinata? Like really love her, not just having a crush." She said looking into Kibas eyes.  
"Yes I love her." The boy replied.  
"Why?"  
"Sorry?" Kiba asked.  
"Why do you love her? What do you love about her? What makes you sure that it's not just a crush?" Sakura asked in a very serious tone.  
" I love everything about Hinata-chan. Her voice, her smile, her eyes, her butt, her mouth, her laugh and how she cares about everyone." Kiba said in a confident voice.  
"Nothing you don't like?" Sakura asked with a smile.  
"Oh there is something I don't like." Kiba said. "Like when she underestimates herself and does not see how great she is."  
"Really? Why?" Sakura asked.  
"Because she doesn't has to be modest! She is a great person and I would fight everyone who says something else." was Kibas awnser.  
"Even Naruto?"  
"Even Naruto! He is my friend, but I wouldn't let anyone say something bad about Hinata."  
"So then why didn't you tell her yet? Or did you?"  
Kiba suddenly looked down. He mumbled something and shook his head.  
"Kiba speak up! I want to hear it!" Sakura demanded. Kiba looked into her eyes again and said:  
"Because she deserves someone better than me. Someone she really wants. Someone like Naruto."  
Suddenly there were footsteps behind the two of them. Sakura turned around and smiled. THere was Hinata. Like every day she had been here in the library.  
"Just as planned" She thought.  
/Thats gonna be interesting/

When Kiba turned around he saw nothing but a hand  
*SMACK*  
"YOU IDIOT!" he heard Hinata scream.  
*SMACK*  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" she continued.  
Kiba was stunned. He had never seen her like this. Luckily there was no one around anymore and heard her scream.  
"But..." He started while noticing how much his cheeks burned where she had hit him.  
*SMACK*  
"YOU SHUT UP NOW! YOU SAID ENOUGH!" he heard his Teammate scream at him.  
She had tears in her eyes.  
*SMACK*  
"DONT YOU DARE TO THINK THAT YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR ME OR NOT!"  
Now she started to shake him by his shoulders before she rose her hand again.  
*SMACK*  
"HOW CAN YOU DECIDE WHO I DESERVE OR NOT?!"  
He didn't know what to say. What was happening right now?  
*SMACK*  
"HOW DARE YOU NOT TO TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME! I THOUGHT YOU HAD GIVEN UP ON ME!"  
Kiba tried to cover his face in his hands before the next Slap from Hinata. But then he felt her hugging him and crying on his shoulder.  
"You idiot. I love you! YOU! And I don't want anyone but you! Youre the best thing that ever happened to me. You care for me like no other! Dont you ever keep such a secret!"  
Hinatas voice was filled with small sobs and her body shook, while she was crying. That made Kiba break free from his shock. He ignored the pain on his cheeks, took his arms around her and stroked her hair.  
" I'm sorry Hinata, you're right. Its true i should have told you earlier." he said.  
"Do it now! Dont waste any more time." she demanded.  
"I love you Hinata-chan."  
"I love you too Kiba-kun."  
Then her lips met his in a small kiss, before they realized that Sakura was still next to them.  
"Thank you Sakura!" Hinata said.  
"For what?" Sakura asked.  
"Oh don't play dumb. You knew I would be here."  
"Maybe."  
"Without you Kiba maybe never said what he just did. And I would still chase after Naruto believing that Kiba did not like me like that."  
"Yeah Thank you Sakura." Kiba said.  
" Your welcome!" Sakura said. "I´ll leave you two alone now. I have something to do and that can't wait."  
/Oh so you finnaly saw how much Naruto and Kiba are alike with their feelings girl?/  
"See you guys!" Sakura said an ran out of the libary leaving Kiba and Hinata to talk and Kiss.

When she was on the street she started running towards Narutos apartment. She remembered how Kibas eyes looked when he said Hinata would deserve someone better.  
There was the same sad look like in Narutos eyes. Now she understood how much he really liked her and it pained her to think about how much it must have hurt him, when she wouldn't go on a date with him.  
She was surprised, that he still had tried to be her best friend all the time, and how he could endure the pain that it had caused him.  
"Oh I have treated him really bad. I didn't even think about how deep his feelings were." She thought. "How could I do this?"  
/Because you're damn stupid when it comes to love girl!/  
"I have to see him. Now, hopefully I can bring him to forgive me and make it up to him."  
/Just hurry! You know that Baka can't control his feelings./  
"But how can I stand before him? How can I even talk to him?"  
/Just go! you´ll see that there is a way. Just listen to your heart./  
"But..."  
/GIRL! JUST HURRY NOW! /

In no time Sakura arrived at Narutos house. The curtains on the windows were shut. There was no sound from within.  
She stood in front of the door and knocked.  
"Naruto? Are you there?" She asked.  
Nothing. She knocked again, louder this time.  
"Naruto open up! Its me Sakura!"  
This time she heard footsteps from within. Then the door opened.  
There he was. And he looked, like he had seen no sleep all night, his eyes were barely open and his face was a little bit red. He could not stand before her without leaning against the frame.  
"Hello there sexy!" She could smell sake as he spoke to her. "What brings an angel like you to my house?"  
Sakura blushed a bit, but was still worried.  
"Naruto are you drunk?" She asked.  
"Nahh, just a little bit tipsy."  
"Naruto why did you drink? Do you feel bad? How much did you drink?"  
"Naahh Sakura-chan. I feel great, don't worry." he said and a big fake smile appeared on his face.  
"Yeah, like im that stupid. Now let me in! You need someone to look after you." Sakura said, and dragged Naruto into his house.  
"But Sakura..."  
"No but´s!"  
It was dark in every room. On the table in front of his couch there were a lot bottles of sake and some cold instant Ramen he handnt touched.  
"Sakura-chaann. You don't have to do this. I'm fine." he said, barely able to sit down without hurting himself, while Sakura took the bottles and brought them in his kitchen. When she came back , she looked at him with a sad expression.  
"Hey its a sunny day! You should enjoy it Sakura-chan. Someone as beautiful as you should not hang out with a loser like me."  
He couldn't even control what to think and what to say or else the last words would never have left his mouth.  
"SHUT UP BAKA!" Sakura yelled. "Youre far away from fine! Your drunk! And you sit in your dark room and worst of all you lie to me. Stop that now!"  
"o-okay"  
"Now why did you drink? Do you really think you're a loser?" she asked angrily.  
"Yeah, because its true. I am a loser and worse i am a monster!" he said getting really sad.  
" You really think that`?" she asked with a sad face.  
Then she walked to the couch and sat down next to him.  
"I just have to accept it Sakura-chan." He said  
"hhhmmm..." she didn't know what to say. How could he believe something like that?  
"You smell good." he suddenly said without any context. Then he grinned at her. She had forgotten, that he was drunk.  
"Thank you." She said. He really couldn´t control his mouth.  
Then she had an idea. "Naruto can I ask you something? I need your help."  
"Anything for you Sakura-chan." he replied and smiled at her.  
"You know there is this guy. He is really great, handsome, funny and even if he acts like and total fool sometimes he is still the cutest guy I know." She said.  
"So? Whats is the problem? If you like him just ask him out. It's not like any guy could resist you, without being gay." Naruto said looking at her.  
"Yeah, that's not the problem. I know he loves me." she smiled at him.  
"He does?" Narutos face went really sad, now.  
"Yeah but he is really sad about something and I want to cheer him up. Can you tell me what I should do?" Naruto looked at her still not getting anything.  
"Oh thats easy." he said. " If you want someone to be happy you just have to smile or give him a hug. No one can do something about a pretty girl, that smiles."  
"Thanks Naruto. I can always count on you. Youre the best friend I've ever had." Sakura said.  
Now she knew what to do.  
"Story of my life." Naruto said sadly. "I only hope, that this guy really is that great. You deserve only the best guy." He looked away.  
"Trust me, he is the best." Sakura said. "I think I am going to do what you told me to cheer him up"  
Then she took her arms around Naruto, hugging him with all her love.  
"Sakura-chan...what" he asked surprised.  
"Shhhh! Just shut up and hold me in your arms Baka." she said while rubbing his back. He did as he was told.  
"This has to be a dream. I must have drunk to much and fallen asleep." he said without thinking.  
"No Naruto this is no dream! I´ll show you." Sakura said and brought her lips onto his. She tasted like cherrys, while he tasted like ramen.  
Sakura loved it. His lips were warm and soft and just felt great.  
Naruto was shocked at first not understanding what was happening to him,but did not complain.  
He liked the taste of her lips. When he felt Sakuras tongue pressing against his teeth he gave in to her even if he could not believe that this was happening.  
They both explored each other mouth with joy, not wanting the kiss to end. After they had to breath again they broke the kiss. Both of them did not take their eyes of each other.  
"God Naruto, youre a great kisser!" Sakura said catching some breath.  
She wanted to taste him again. She wanted him to belong just to her and no one else.  
She just loved his taste, his eyes ,his hair and how he smelled. She loved to know that he was always there to comfort her.  
Even when he was acting like an idiot to make her laugh.  
She loved everything about him.  
And she was happy that her first kiss now belonged to him.  
He instead was still shocked and couldn't say a word. Did this Angel really just kiss him? Did she really kiss HIM?  
After all that times she wouldn't even want to go on a date with him? Or was this just a really good dream?  
He didn´t care. Whatever this was it felt great and he wanted it to last.  
"Hey! Whats up with you? Say something!" Sakura said.  
"I love you Sakura-chan." That was all he could say. There was nothing else in his mind.  
"I love you too Naruto. " she said. She understood how he felt and that he could not talk.  
There would be time to talk later. Now she had to take care of him and get him some sleep. The boy looked like he could need some.  
"Come on Baka. I'm sleepy." she said and took his hand.  
Then she dragged him into his bedroom and took his and her pants off, leaving him in his shirt and his boxers and her in just her panties and her red top.  
Both of them laid down into his bed covering under the sheets. He didn't even notice what they were doing, just looking at his Angel.  
"Sakura-Chan..." He said while taking his arms around her waist.  
"Huh? What is it Naruto-kun?" She asked while snuggling into his chest.  
"Does that mean you agree to go on a date with me?" He asked still drunk from both, the kiss and the sake  
"No Baka. That means im your girlfriend. Now sleep. We can talk later."  
Naruto didn't say a word anymore, just hold her tighter to his body and then fell asleep.  
"Now I am his Girlfriend. Who would've thought that this could happen? But I just love how it feels."  
/Finally!/  
Then Sakura fell asleep too, while enjoying to be with her beloved Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing she knew when she woke up was, that she felt great.  
She hadn´t slept likes this in a long time. Her pillow was warm and mad made relaxing sounds.  
"Just like a heart" she thought not opening her eyes. The rhythm did make her sleepy again. She was about to fall asleep again, but  
then she heard another sound. A warm voice that silently called her name.  
"Sakura-chan"  
It all came back. The last evening. Kiba, Hinata and...  
"Sakura-chan I love you" the voice of her pillow mumbled.  
She opened her eyes. There he was, a blonde boy with three whisker marks on each cheek lying on his back, just in his shirt and his boxers. She could feel his chest going up and down while he was breathing and felt his hands around her waiste. He had held her the whole night long.  
He was still asleep but even in his dreams he seemed to have nothing else on his mind than her. Sakura loved his relaxed face, especially with the smile he had on it now. He really loved her and she felt save lying next to him with his arm around her waist. Even if his hand was under her top.  
Normally she would've hit him for doing that even if it was his bed they shared, but now she liked it. It made her feel like she belonged to him.  
"Oh boy" She thought. "He will have a heart attack when he wakes up and sees my lying here just in my panties and this lousy top. And he will have fantasies about me if i don't hit him." The last part seemed to be more like wish than what she really expected him to do.  
."But then again it would be great to know that im the only thing in his mind." she thought blushing while she imagined what these fantasies would be about. In his dreams he seemed to have only on thing he liked.  
"RAAAMMMEEENN, oh thanks Sakura.-chan!" he said still lost in his dreams.  
"Maybe not only one thing" she shook her head and smiled at him, lifting herself from his chest.  
When she thought about it, it was no surprise that he was still asleep. After what he had drunk yesterday she was more surprised that he didn't got poisoned by the alcohol, but Naruto could always take more than normal people.  
"Baka" she said in a quiet voice. "you should think a bit more about yourself. There are some people who need you."  
She shook her head again, then she sneaked out of his grip around her waist and left the bed, walking into the kitchen.  
Narutos apartment was always warm and comfortable, thought a bit messy, but she liked it that way. It did fit to Narutos personality. She knew this rooms better than her own ones. Whenever something bad happened she had fled into this place.  
"How many times have I been here to cry and being cheered up by him?" Sakura asked herself, remembering how Naruto had been always here for her.  
"It was just like he did wait for me to come and bother him with my problems" she thought. Then she started to make a breakfast.  
The Idiot would need something to eat to get over the hangover he would have after that night.  
"Hmmm Eggs and bacon would be great. And coffee too." she thought. surprisingly Naruto had a lot of food in his Kitchen.  
Sakura had expected that tea and Ramen were the only things Naruto would have. And she knew that he only had tea there for the times, when she came to visit him.  
Even when she had been here a lot more than in her own apartment she never had to do anything. Naruto always made her tea and sometimes he cooked for her, saying that he had to cook anyway just to make sure she felt good.  
"Im such an idiot. I shouldve said yes to a date with him a long time ago." she thought remembering how he always treated her like a godness. She could still feel where his warm Arm had been.  
She continued making breakfast for the two of them. She even made some ramen. It wasnt healthy to eat ramen this early, but she just wanted him to be as happy, as she was when he was there for her. And Ramen did always do the trick.  
Also she liked that taste of ramen he had when she had kissed him and so there was no point to tell him not to eat ramen. But she would make sure, that it wasnt the only food he got.  
When she had finished she brought the food to the table in the livingroom, because it was the only one in the apartment. She arranged everything to look really nice. This was a present for her idiot after all and he just had to be stunned from looking at it.  
She could tell that Naruto was still asleep from the silent snoring that came out of his bedroom. Also she could hear him talking in his dreams. And the things he said made her cheeks feel very warm.  
"I wonder if he will get up soon?" she thought when she heard a loud knock on the door. No that was no knocking, someone tried to break down the door.  
"NARUTO! Open up! Now! I'm going to beat the hell out of you!" she heard a woman scream.  
Sakura ran to the door to tell that stupid person to shut up and leave HER Naruto sleep. How could someone else than her even think about scolding or threatening him. Only Sakura was allowed to do so. She would teach that person a lesson!

But as she opened the door she didn't say a word, too surprised who stood there.  
"Sakura?" Tsunade asked surprised as well. "What are you doing here?"  
"Uhhhmm" Oh this was embarrassing. Why hadn't she least put her pants back on before opening the door?  
"And why are you just in your panties and a top?" Oh snap, how should Sakura explain that?  
"You know Naruto was really sad yesterday and I..."  
"You didn't do THAT with him, did you? Tsunade asked suddenly grinning at her. The curious look in the eyes of her master made Sakura´s head got red in no time.  
"HELL NO! I'm not a whore." Sakura scolded her. How could Tsuande think that she was this easy to get? Even if it was Naruto, she wouldn't do "THAT" on the first night.  
" But he needed some comfort and I thought it would be good for him having his girlfriend by his side."  
"That explains alot." Tsunade said before realising something "Wait did you just say HIS GIRLFRIEND? Really?" The curious look transformed into a loving one.  
Sakuras face was bright red when she replied: "Yes."  
"Wow, that's great. You finally made up your feelings." Tsunade smiled at her. "I'm sure he is the best choice."  
"Thanks. But why are you here anyways ,master? Sakura asked changing the subject.  
"Well to beat the hell out of that punk for stealing my Sake."  
"So thats where he got it from. I already wondered how he could get so much of it." Sakura finally understood. Naruto didn't just went to Tsunade to get a few free days yesterday.  
"Did he really drink it all?" Tsunades face was shocked. "What got into him?"  
"He was very depressive." Sakura answered. "But I took care of him." A proud smile appeared on Sakuras face.  
"It can't be helped I guess." Tsunade said and turned around. "I´ll leave it to you to punish him to be such an Idiot."  
"Thanks. I´ll try. See you, master" Sakura said and closed the door. Than she took a deep breath. God, why did Tsunade have to show up. She was like Narutos mother after all. But than again she seemed to be happy with Sakura as Narutos girlfriend.  
A sight escaped her moth when Sakura went to the bedroom again. It was time for Naruto to get up  
He was still asleep as if he hadn't heard Tsunade nearly destroying his frontdoor..He mumbled something about Sakura again. She didn't really understood everything, but the last words she did understand, "looks sexy on you"  
Then she had an idea how to teach him a lesson. So he had naughty dreams about her? Than she would use that for his punishment.  
She laid herself next to him and snuggled her head into his chest. She made sure that he would wake up from it and then pretended to be asleep.

When Naruto opened his eyes he let out a loud yawn. His dreams of Sakura being his girlfriend did drift in the right direction, but then had stopped right at the good part.  
luckily she didnt know about his dreams, or else he would never have a chance to dream again.  
He looked at his bed when he felt a warm body snuggling against his own and was shocked. There she was, Sakura just in a red top with pink panties, sleeping on his chest.  
"What the..." he thought. Was he still dreaming?  
His head really did hurt and he couldn't remember anything. At least he could not really tell if what he could remember was part of a dream or reality.  
"Oh got she is so gonna kill me if she wakes up" he thought knowing, that Sakura would blame him, no matter what brought her in his bed. In his mind he started to prepare himself for the pain, that would make his headache look like a soft touch.  
And he was pretty sure, that whatever she was going to do to him was way worse than training with Lee for 3 weeks. He loved her for being that strong and all, but he also didn't need to be the target of her wrath. He had learned that a long time ago: NEVER mess with Sakura.  
"I have to remember fast or else im in big trouble." he thought. "No im in big trouble anyway but I have to remember before she wakes up." Trying his best not to wake her up, he thought about an good explanation for this.  
Fuck? Why was he just in his shirt and his boxers? She would get the wrong ideas and think of him as a pervert.  
But then he saw that she already WAS awake. Her eyes opened and she looked at him lifting her head from his chest.  
"I am dead. Not even Tsunade or anyone else can save me now." He thought still not remembering the event of last night.  
"Morning, big boy" Sakura said to him in a sultry tone. "Last night was great"  
"It was?" asked Naruto still not knowing anything but blushing to Sakuras voice. What did happen last night? And what was with the" big boy?"  
"God yes. I never thought that you could be THIS good." she said continuing her game to tease him and licked her lips. The confused look on his face made it hard not to laugh. He didn't remember anything.  
"You took me just right and boy I never came like this before. It was unbelievable."

Now his face was bright red. Did she really say what he had heard? And how the fuck did this happen anyway? Sakura doing "THAT" with him?  
" UhHh eh really" Naruto replied, cursing himself for not remembering. But he felt her warm body press against his one more, as she snuggled closer to him. His head was now as red as a tomato and he was sure that he would die if there would go any more blood into it.  
"Yeah, I still cant believe it." Sakura said with an evil smile. Her hand slowly wandering from his chest to his stomach. She could see how he shivered by her touch. She licked her lips again. Now it was time for his punishment.  
"You know it's really sad that I have to beat the hell out of you, for not holding yourself back." She looked at him with a look that could scare death himself. It was hard for her to glare at him, when his panicked face was about to make her laugh burst out.  
"I told you that i didnt want to do that before, remember? I just needed a place to stay and you used that! Even thought I really enjoyed it." She took her her hand a little bit deeper than his stomach. He flinched from her actions.  
His face was suddenly pale and in pure shock! He didn't remember anything. NOTHING! And now she would beat the shit out of him and he didn't even had ONE single memory of what he had ever dreamed about.  
But then he heard her laugh.  
"You shouldve seen your face Naruto! God what a great look." She couldn't hold herself. " You really believed me" He sighed in relief. Maybe he would live a bit longer. Then he realized  
"So that was all a joke? Than why are here just in this clothes" He got red again as he looked at her perfect body.  
She looked at him. "Baka! Of course it was a joke! I don't do that at the first night." An sexy smile appeared on her face. "But maybe later"  
"Huh? You serious? But why? I thought..."  
"Because I love you. Come on. Remember at least a bit of yesterday." She interrupted him and pouted.  
"Sorry my head just hurts" He said with an apologizing look.  
"Thats what you deserve for stealing Tsunades sake and getting drunk." She scolded "But right now just let me say that im your girlfriend now." That did it. He couldn't be awake. She said she was his Girlfriend. It had to be a dream.  
"This is a dream right? Im still asleep?" He asked unsure and bright red again. Then he felt her lips on his and tasted cherrys.  
She kissed him and he kissed back. Even if this was a dream, he would not let go of a chance to kiss her. Never in his life.  
"Does it feel like a dream? She asked taking her hands to his face, looking into his blue eyes and giving him a bright smile.  
" Way better than that! " he replied. "But why now? " The question had just popped up in his mind.  
"Come" Sakura said grabbing his hand and taking him out of bed into the living room. "I made breakfast. You eat and i´ll explain."  
"Ok" he said still not really aware of what was happening to him, but he was sure it would be ok. He was with her and that was all he needed to know.

When Sakura had finished explaining what had been last night she smiled at Naruto. He was so happy to know she cared for him that he could do nothing but smile.  
"So, do you have any questions left?" She asked and was ready to anser a thousand of questions from him.  
"Uhhm...yeah but I don't know..." he said and looked at the table. She could see the tense in his body and she didn't need to be a Ninja to read his body language. He was afraid of asking her.  
"Just ask Naruto. I wont change anything now." she said giving him a comforting smile.  
Whatever he would ask, she would say nothing but the truth to him without getting angry. He deserved that much.  
"You know Sakura, I was just wondering about...uhmm" Naruto began, still being afraid of what would may happen if he asked that one question circling in his mind.  
"Spit it out! I wont hit you for asking and I wont leave you either. Trust me Naruto." she said trying to destroy that fears of him.  
"O..okay so ...im sorry to ask but what about your feelings for Sasuke?" He looked at his feet not able to meet her eyes.  
"Oh shit! Why? Why the fuck do I have to ask her that?" he thought after the words had left his he just be happy with her being with him?...  
NO he had to know and as he thought that he turned his face to her again.  
She didn't say anything to him. Just looking in his nervous face. She knew why he asked. It had always been Sasuke she had talked about and he couldn't believe that she really loved hom.  
Naruto looked at her face not able to read her emotions from it. Now she would hit him, even if she had said she wouldn't. Naruto had crossed a line and knew it.  
"Sorry i shouldn´t have asked you." he said cursing himself for messing up with her.  
"Why are you sorry?" she asked. "I can understand that you ask." Suddenly Sakuras face was full of concern for Naruto. Their eyes met. He seemed to be surprised.  
"You can?"  
"Sure. It's not like I don't understand you. You fear being just a replacement for him, don't you?" He flinched at what she had said.  
She could see it. Even with all his love he didn't understand it. He wanted to but it wasnt that easy for him.  
"It's okay Naruto. There is nothing wrong with it. You don't want to be hurt." she said, with a sad smile.  
"It's sad that you think I would do something like this but I do understand. I've always been mean to you and turned you down when Sasuke was around, didn't I?"  
A small tear fell from her face when she turned her face to the table, like he did before as she remembered all she had done to him in these years.  
"Sa-Sakura! I'm Sorry!" Naruto was about to stand up and take her in his arms when she stopped him by meeting looking in his eyes again.  
He had to see the love in her eyes, that was the only way to convince him. She had to meet his eyes and explain. There was no other way to convince him.  
"Dont be! Its true. I've been a real bitch to you in the past. And it's also true that I had a crush on Sasuke when we were younger. Theres no way to get around that."  
Sakura gave him her sweetest look. He was stunned, because of all he could read in her face now. Love, sadness and most of all guilt.  
"Its was always "Sasuke here" and "Sasuke there" but never about you, wasnt it?"  
He just nodded to her question. It was all he could do.  
"He was so cool back then. And you, the "stupid punk" never came close to him in the eyes of us girls." she giggled remembering the old Naruto and his behavior. It made her happy to remember how he cared for even in the old days.  
" Maybe I really loved him then. I don't know anymore. I only know that when I confessed to him he didn't care a damn and left me on bench in the cold." She shook her head once more this morning.  
She was about to cry and Naruto regretted his question a lot more than before. He just wanted to hold her and say how sorry he was for asking this stupid question. How he wished he had just believed in her words some minutes ago.  
"Sakura please don't cry. You don't have to continue." He said looking at his beloved cherry blossom.  
"Yes I have. You deserve to know. Dont worry Naruto the good part of the story starts in a moment." Now she wanted to explain everything to him. She wanted him to understand her like no other.  
"O-ok-Okay."  
"He left and broke my heart. The cool guy had just turned me down in the worst way ever. But then you came and promised everything would be fine and you would bring him back.  
You loved me and wanted me to be happy even if that meant to give up on me. Thought I did not realize it."  
She took her hand and put it on his, just loving how soft it felt. Warm and soft but also strong. Like every part of Naruto.  
"After you did come back really bad hurt and without him, you still promised me to do everything to bring him back and short after that you went to train with that pervert."  
Naruto did not know whether the good part had started yet, but she wasnt as sad as before and that made him happy. She smiled at him and he knew he would kill to see her smile like this again.  
"In these three years I had time to get over Sasuke, thought I still wanted him to be back as my friend and teammate and then you showed up in my life again. And you had changed a lot.  
You were a lot more handsome, stronger and matured than ever before, but still you just wanted to see me happy. That was the first time i saw how wrong my foolish twelve-year-old me had been."  
"How you were wrong?" He asked surprised. "About what?"  
"About you." she now smiled at him "You werent that stupid punk that screamed for everyone's attention. You were my hero, that was always there for me." His eyes grew wide, Sakura said he was a hero? No way.  
"But why did you turn me down all the times?" The question just slipped through his lips.  
"Because I was to blind too see how much you loved me and too afrait that you just turn me down like Sasuke did. And so I started to tell myself that I didn't love you." she explained still looking in his blue eyes.  
"But you do?" he asked his face filled with hope.  
"More than anything else!" she said and leaned over the table to kiss him. Sometimes a kiss says more than anything else and she knew that.  
Naruto´s heart stopped for a second before he started to kiss back. She loved him, she wanted to be with him, she was kissing him. He couldn't ask for more.  
"Sakura" he said after the kiss. "I love you too and ill keep my promise to you. I´ll bring him back."  
"I know you will and I´ll be right by your side Naruto. He is our friend and we have to save him from his dark ways."  
"Yeah." He said. "you're right."

"So sweety, what you wanna do now, that you know that ive answered your questions and told you that I love you?" she asked while she went to his side of the table and sat down on his lap.  
"Oh I could imagine one or two things" he replied with a grin before he kissed her. He wasnt like his master, but that didn't mean he hadn't assumed some qualitys of Jiraiya.  
She just deepened their kiss and entered his mouth with her tongue.  
After they broke apart to cath their breath Sakura smiled at him again. She had a blush on her face just like he had.  
"We shouldve done that long ago!" she said licking her lips drowning in the taste of his.  
"It wasnt my fault that we didn't" he said slyly grinning at her. All worries vanished from his thoughts.  
"oh oh So its my fault than?" she asked him as she got into his game.  
"Maybe" He said giving her a light kiss on the forehead.  
"HHmmm than I have to make it up to you." she said kissing him on his cheek.  
He chuckled at her actions. Taking his hands around her and rubbing her back.  
"mmhhmm Naruto that feels really good." she moaned in his ear as his warm hands went up and down her spine.  
"Does it?" he asked blushing from her moan. He liked this sound and wanted to hear more of it.  
"Oh yes." Sakura continued moaning silent in his ears. She didnt wanted it to end, but it had to. They could continue later.  
Then she broke free from his arms and went into the bedroom. Giving him another smile. She would smile a lot from now on.  
"Come on Baka, get dressed. We need to go to my house to get some fresh clothes for me. And after that I want you to go shopping with me. I need some sexy outfits for my boyfriend."  
He could hear her sweet voice and the message in it. She knew exactly how much he hated to go shopping. Oh she was "troublesome" like Shikamaru would say, but god, Sakura was worth everything he had to do to be with her.  
"Oh I think this time im going to enjoy the shopping." he thought. "as long as she is around me." Then he got up to follow her and do whatever she wanted him to.


End file.
